The Sickest Game
by Danilovely
Summary: This is my AkuRoku FF including appearances by SoraxRiku, ZexionxDemyx, and plenty more. This was originally going to be called The Sickest Sin, but I changed my mind. Basically, Roxas is the 'new kid' in the organization. Axel doesn't approve. Fun fun.


**Danifayce:** So this is an AkuRoku ff. :3 Isn't that exciting? Well, I hope you all like it. I'm going to add some SoraxRiku and possibly some ZexionxDemyx. Depends on how I feel. This is just the intro, and there are more chapters to come, so hopefully I'll get some good reviews and ideas for some inspiration!!! :] It took me a whole day to write just this because Word likes to kill my writing. :[ So I started using Word Pad Instead of Microsoft Word. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: **I own nothinggggggg.**

* * *

"Don't you _dare_ touch my flowers."

"Marluxia, I'm not sure if you noticed, but your flowers are dead," Axel turned around, smirking. He met the narrowed eyes of an angry flower maniac.

"No thanks to you," he said, walking past Axel and petting the singed petal of one of his prized petunias.

Axel rolled his eyes and laughed as he left the room, looking to cause more havoc.

_Hmm, I wonder where Larxene is. Probably throwing lightning bolts at Demyx to make him dance. Poor Demyx._

Instead of finding Larxene or Demyx, he ran into Saix, who looked pretty stressed. _As much as I may regret this… _"Are you okay? Someone light something on fire in the castle?" _heh heh heh…_

Saix turned to see Axel and raised an eyebrow. "Actually yes, Marluxia said something about flowers… but I am a bit stressed out about the new member."

"New member…?" Axel asked, his attention now perking up a bit.

Saix nodded his head once. "Yes, he needs someone to show him the castle and so on. And since you're the closest one… You're going to be the one to do it."

_Great. Why me? I knew I would regret this. Damn it. _"Can't you get Larxene or Marluxia to do it?"

"Marluxia is mourning his flowers, and Larxene… is currently out of service. But in any matter, I think you should do this." He turned to walk down the hall and as he was walking, he added, "he'll be coming tomorrow morning at ten. Be ready."

With a pained sigh, he nodded, but realized Saix's back was to him, he replied with a simple "okay."

He sauntered down the hallway and saw a large puddle of water outside one of the doors. He risked opening it and seeing Larxene tied to a chair while Demyx poured water bottle after water bottle on her head. To be honest, she looked much like a drowned cat. Her bangs hung in her eyes and she had the deadliest glare Axel had ever seen. As Demyx was oblivious to her hatred, he giggled like a little kid as a wide grin was plastered across his face.

Demyx spotted Axel as he opened the door and stopped in mid-pour. Larxene looked up at Axel with narrowed eyes. "Help. Me." She mumbled.

A half grin slowly spread its way across Axel's face as he shut the door.

"_and Larxene… is currently out of service" _

_Heh, now I understand. Ten points to Demyx for getting Larxene pissed._

"Damn you Axel! I'll get you back!" he could hear Larxene scream behind the closed door. "And you too, Demyx…" she muttered as maniacal laughter could be heard and then another scream and more splashing.

With a yawn, Axel realized he was pretty tired. He stretched his arms and walked to his room as he waited to fall asleep. The last thought he had before falling asleep was pretty simple.

_New kids suck._

-x-

Axel woke up to a blast of pain into his chest. He opened one of his eyes to see Larxene perched on the end of his bed with a grin and a large tear in his cloak.

"Rise and Shine, Axel!" she sung (terribly, might I add), and hopped off his bed and out the door with a slam. He rubbed his eyes and managed to roll over to look at the clock.

_Only eight? Ugh, I want to rip those little antennae off her head._

He sat up and rubbed his aching chest, trying to figure out a way to get her back. But before that… food was in order.

He made it out the door before 9:30 and headed for the chow room, AKA the kitchen. He sat across from a purple haired Demyx looking miserable.

"Ouch. Was that her way of getting back at you?" Axel asked him.

"She put…. Purple dye… in my shampoo…" he mumbled, a bit shaken.

_He actually looks pretty good with purple hair._

"Heh, nice. I just got a shock to the chest at eight in the morning." He said narrowing his eyes to the end of the table, where Larxene was smiling and all happy with herself.

_Go ahead and smile. You won't be later… heh._

Normally sitting to his right would be Marluxia, but he was still in his room, nursing his daisies back to health or something. To his left would be… well, no one. There was always an empty seat there, for some reason. The seats weren't really assigned, but everyone usually sat in the same spot every day.

Anyway, what was for breakfast? None other than Xigbar's famous pancakes (which weren't circles, due to his eye patch, it was more of an oval with an edge). Nonetheless, they tasted amazing. He served them by teleporting to everyone's seat.

Soon after eating, and a potential food fight between Larxene and the very purple haired Demyx, Saix entered the room, telling them all to get to the meeting room as soon as possible. No one except Axel knew why. He ran a hand through his hair and followed the others into a room with many chairs around a large table.

Axel sat back in a chair with his hands behind his head. Saix could be heard talking to someone as he walked down the hall. At the doorway, Saix looked to all of the members in turn and then back to Axel. Xemnas should probably be the one introducing the new member, but he was lazy and or busy most of the time, so Saix was to do the work for him.

"Thank you all for meeting here this morning. I am here to introduce a new member. His name is Roxas." Just as he said the words, a shorter blonde kid walked from behind him into the room. His gaze was on the floor, as he could probably feel all eyes on him.

The members looked from one to another, wondering why they hadn't heard of this Roxas before. Axel could hear whispers from them.

"Who does this kid think he is?"

"What's so special about him?"

"He looks younger than Demyx."

"Hey I heard that!"

"Shut up, Grape."

It seemed to Axel that they didn't care that they were all talking loud enough that the kid could actually hear them.

Axel frowned. He couldn't get a full shot of his face either, since the kid hadn't looked up once since he set foot in the room. The kid was in normal clothes- a white short sleeved shirt and black pants. It was probably _his _job to get the kid the standard coat for the organization.

The blonde looked up in time for Axel to see his face. They locked eyes for a minute, but the blonde looked back down at the floor. Axel looked close at the kid's pale face and noticed a resemblance to someone he had seen before. Maybe it was his imagination.

_It must be Xigbar's pancakes. Because I could swear that kid has… a blush on his face?_

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Unable to remember anything from his past, Roxas was speaking to Saix and Xemnas. They said they couldn't help him with that. It didn't make any sense to him.

_This is boring. I wonder why Xemnas and Saix are looking at each other weird. Is there something I'm missing?_

Saix looked to Roxas and smiled, which looked odd on him. "We've having someone show you around. You won't lose him either. It's near impossible with his red hair. He's a lot older, but Larxene is around your age. Something about Axel though…He's a pyro though, so if anything gets set on fire, run."

_A pyro huh? Sounds interesting._

"Okay, when do I get to meet this person?" the blonde asked, scratching the back of his head. His blue eyes looked at both Xemnas and Said, looking for an answer. After a moment's pause, Xemnas nodded once.

"Tomorrow morning around ten. Be ready by then. I'll let Saix show you to your room." He said as Saix walked him out of Xemnas' office.

They walked past many doors in silence, and surprisingly, no one saw them. But he was shown to a door and told to rest. Then he entered the plain room as Saix left him.

-x-

The next morning, he woke up a few hours early and got ready. Around 10, a light knock was heard as his door. It was Saix coming to get him to meet the others as he explained on the walk there.

He was told not to tell the others of his element, power, or past, but he couldn't remember his past anyway, so it didn't really matter. He just nodded and agreed.

He could hear voices as they neared the gathering room. Then Saix spoke. When his name was said, he was told to present himself. So he did. And he could hear the hostile comments that followed. He kept his eyes on the floor. He didn't understand why they hated him already. He could feel their eyes shooting daggers into his skin. He almost flinched. He looked up when some of the comments died down. The person he saw first was a pale face with flaming red hair and piercing green eyes.

_He must be who will be showing me what to do. His eyes are very green…_

He looked away quickly, feeling a slight burn on his face. He could feel the stares still as Saix told him to find a seat. The only open one was next to a blonde girl and a guy with grayish blue hair. He sat down quietly. He kept his vision on the white marble table that his arms were resting on. He noticed that he was the only one without a hooded coat. Only one person had their hood up. He wasn't sure why. It was a guy with purple hair and a sad expression. But after Roxas had glanced at him, he put his hood up.

_Maybe he doesn't like me. I just looked at him, that's all._

Roxas then brought his attention back to the table in front of him. He was then going to take a look at the other members. First he saw a blonde girl with a smug smile on her face. What exactly was she so happy about? Next, he saw a shaggy pink haired guy with... a flower in his hair? Okaaaaay then. He also saw a blonde guy with long hair. He looked a little crazy. But not as crazy as the guy with sideburns. He looked like he'd stab you if you walked too close to him. Roxas shuddered a little.

_Alright, enough of the face comparisons for today._

He let his eyes study the patterns in the marble table he sat at, but looked up from it as he could still feel a pair of eyes on him. Directly in front of him was the redhead.

"Alright," Saix spoke to the redhead, "You'll be showing Roxas around." he then left the room, leaving the two by themselves.

"Okay kid, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Instead of reminding Axel that he couldn't have memorized it by now, he kept his mouth shut and nodded.

"I'm-" Roxas began, but was interrupted.

"Roxas, yeah I know. I heard Saix say your name about five times now." Axel said as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.

Roxas noted how Axel's eyes narrowed when he spoke to him. He flinched.

_Why does he have little triangles under his eyes?_

He must have thought out loud, since Axel answered him with a roll of his eyes. "Hmm, obviously it's because I have magic, of course. Are you retarded, kid?"

Roxas stared down at the table, embarrassed and kinda mad. Axel wasn't very nice to him. "So where are we starting?" he asked.

Axel laughed. "We're going to take a little trip to Demyx's room." he said as he stood. Roxas almost gasped at how tall he was. Slowly, Roxas stood up too.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Axel couldn't help but feel like a babysitter to Roxas. He sounded a lot meaner than he actually was. Maybe if they ever got along, he'd tell him why he had the small triangles under his eyes. It was quite a long story for another day. He actually found the little blonde kid annoying, but not as annoying as Larxene. He shuddered at the thought of her. Oh, that's right, he still needed to get her back. Yes, revenge was sweet.

As he walked ahead of Roxas down the hall, he turned suddenly into another hall. "Alright, detour to Larxene's room," he chimed. They stopped in front of a plain door. Axel knocked on it a few times with no answer. So then he opened the door. He walked in, motioning for Roxas to follow.

Roxas walked in after the redhead and looked around. There were knives hanging neatly on her walls and posters of clouds and storms all over. If one looked carefully, he could see a few holes in the wall from punching and or kicking. He looked at Axel, almost terrified. "Um, is it okay to be in here?" he asked.

Axel smirked. _Of course it's not. But now I'm going to get rid of you and get back at Larxene all at the same time. _"Of course it is, Roxas."

Roxas had full trust in Axel, and he didn't know why. "Okay, so why are we in here?"

"Well, Larxene told me she wanted her room painted pink with flowers on it. And I thought that maybe you could help me. Actually, she would love you forever if you did it for her. So maybe you can take her posters and knives off the walls and do the painting? Then sign your name at the bottom, so she'll know she has you to thank," he told the gullible blonde, looking as sincere as possible.

Roxas nodded. "Sure. I need paint... and brushes."

Axel smiled and snapped his fingers, making sparks. "Darn, I forgot them. I'll be back in a second." He left the room with an intent on coming back.

_Wow, I thought I'd have to do a lot more convincing. This is easier than I thought it would be._

Out of his room, he grabbed some green, pink, and red paint with some brushes. He headed back to Larxene's room with only Demyx looking at him oddly, but he didn't say anything luckily.

He returned to see Roxas patting out a small flame on Larxene's bed. "When you snapped, the sparks caught her blanket on fire!" Roxas yelped as the smoke disappeared from the room.

Axel shook his head and handed Roxas the supplies, and headed toward the door. "Welll, I suppose I'll be going this way now."

Roxas had already started painting on the now blank gray walls of Larxene's room. He stopped to turn and look at Axel. "Wait, what? Where are you going? You're not going to stay here?"

"Nope, I have to go speak with Demyx. I'll be back later to see how Larxene likes her room." he said to Roxas, successfully keeping a straight face.

_Yes, Larxene will just __love__ her room when you're done with it, Roxas._

Axel left the room and shut the door as he let Roxas get to his painting. He walked across the hall to Demyx's room, knocking loudly. Demyx turned off the loud music and opened the door. His hair was less purple than before. "Hey Axel!" He said with a happy smile.

Axel laughed. "Trying to get the purple out?"

"Yep, it's working, can you tell?" he asked the redhead hopefully.

"Sure I can. Anywho, keep the music off and your door cracked," he said as he walked into Demyx's room, sitting on a chair.

"Why's that?" Demyx blinked, a bit confused.

"You'll see." Axel said with a grin smeared across his face.

_Now, to sit back and watch the revenge unfold. Heh._

_

* * *

_

**Danifayce: **Ooooo, who loves cliffies? o: I had fun writing this, other than the Microsoft Word program. No offence, but it likes to eat my writing. So hmph. I did it in the dark too, because I didn't want to wake anyone up. Grr. Thanks for reading!!! Well, if you like it, pleaseeeee-

Review! :]


End file.
